


The Walking Dead

by thewalkingassbutt



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingassbutt/pseuds/thewalkingassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going be an ongoing series of little back stories to things that were shown and / or unexplained in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Married.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use the warning "Graphic Depictions of Violence" for sensitive readers and for future reference as this is an ongoing project. The unnamed characters from the show I may reference or use within my stories rightfully belong to the creators of The Walking Dead TV Series and / or Robert Kirkman. The names I decide to give them will be my own.

“I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” the woman asked, her voice faint and shaky. 

The man beside her lifted his arm to his chin, stroking his face in deep thought. The woman, his wife, looked up at him with empty eyes from the floor she’d collapsed on. Her husband let out a deep breath and still refused to meet her gaze so instead she nodded to herself, looking back at the floor with a painful twinge of realisation. The rug underneath her continued to grow a deep red from the blood she was losing in her arm.

All it took was 3 seconds. 3 seconds to lose concentration. All they did was take a short trip down the road looking for help…help they wouldn’t find. As they headed back home they decided their best option was to pack all of their belongings and leave Georgia for good, before it got any worse, although the idea of things getting worse seemed impossible as they’d already lost enough people. They were so close to home and all it took was 3 seconds but you just can’t afford that time anymore. It’s always seconds too late and then you’re screwed and there’s nothing you can do about it. They came from every direction, those things. No one knew what to call them. Were they still people? Dead people? Monsters? Demons? What did it even matter? They were everywhere and they were winning.

“Shoot me.”

This time the man looked straight at his wife, “What are you talkin’ about?”

“I’m gonna die anyway sweetie. Don’t let me be one of them, I’m begging you. Shoot me,” she croaked, tears welling up in her eyes. She raised her arm, wincing in pain, “Look at this! Do you see? If you don’t shoot me I’ll turn and then I might kill you. Don’t make me do that.”

The man stepped backwards until his legs hit the chair behind him. His knees buckled and he fell into it, putting his head in his hands feeling as if the world just collapsed onto his shoulders. His wife slowly got up and made her way in front of him and kneeled whilst taking his hands away from his face gripping them tight in her own. 

“You have to trust me on this,” she pleaded.

“I do trust you darlin’. It’s just… you’re my wife. I love you, and I love God. I can’t do this to neither of ya’. It’s a sin.”

“So are those things. This is God’s plan, somehow, and God will forgive us,” she reasoned as she looked into her husbands eyes with a hint of a smile and this reassured him, “I want to be with God. I want to be with Ellen, Sophie, Jane, Noah, Joe… Our entire family is gone and I just wanna be with them.”

He gripped his wife’s hands and finally nodded, letting out a barely audible “alright”. He kissed her hands over and over until the tears escaped his eyes and down his cheeks. His wife wiped them away, lifted his chin and kissed him. After several moments he got up to retrieve his shotgun. 

As he returned, his wife lay back on the floor coughing up thick, black blood, “You need to hurry. I can’t take this,” she spluttered. 

He slowly made his way to her, every step from his boots hitting the floor echoed in his ears. He stood above her, gun pointed to the ground as if he hadn’t the energy to lift it to her head. She turned, blood dripping down her chin, her arm changing from into a dead, rotten colour, and her eyes began to glaze over. His wife of 42 years was disappearing before his eyes and he felt like the only thing left to blame was God. Why else would this happen? Who else could make this happen? It wasn’t fair.

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

As he shakily raised the gun to her head, she smiled knowing that she’d be with her loved ones once again and that finally there would be nothing to fear.

“I love you…” he said with gritted teeth and pulled the trigger.

Her head flung back as the bullet connected with her head and her lifeless body fell to the floor with her arm still stretched out. Just as she had fell, so did he, and he wept.

The man cradled his wife’s body in his arms for what felt like hours until he finally laid her back down. He lifted himself off the ground, his hands covered in blood. Just as he reached for the shotgun, deciding that he wouldn’t go on without the love of his life, he stopped as something came to mind. 

His wife’s voice rang in his ears and in one swift motion he gruesomely lathered more blood onto his hands and walked to the wall besides the couch and wrote three simple words, “God forgive us.”

After a few minutes had gone by he picked up the shotgun still lying on the floor, moved to sit down on the chair once more and pointed the gun under his chin. He took one last look at his wife before pulling the trigger.


	2. Hidden.

She ran, and she ran, and she ran. How long for? It’s hard to say. They still came though, and they were catching up. 

There was no one about to hear her screams other than the dead people. She learned to keep quiet and to keep running. She had no idea where she was going and she had no idea where she’d end up. Dead, probably.

“No, please, not my daughter!”  
“Run, baby RUN!”  
“Don’t stop running!”  
“Leave her alone! She’s just a child! COME BACK!”

Whenever she lost them she’d take cover wherever was closest in hopes they run straight past her. They never did. They just kept coming. Why though? It seemed silly to waste so much time trying to capture her. Maybe she knew too much about the horrible place they were staying in. Maybe the nasty group of men running the place didn’t want anyone else to know about them. Apparently it was going to establish into something much more. She didn’t like it though, and neither did their family but they wouldn’t let them leave.

The world didn’t just make people physically sick; it made them mentally sick too. There were no laws anymore, no government, and no justice. People could do anything. Those with just an inch of authority could rule people with no one else to stop them. Why fear the dead when the living has become more dangerous?

She kept running, occasionally looking behind her. Nothing. Perfect. Not too far ahead she saw a small farmhouse amongst some trees and decided that she would hide in there for the night. She ran up the steps, cautiously opening the door. No one was there, although someone had been. Sheets covered the windows and belongings were scattered all over the place. She needed somewhere out of sight to sleep in case they came looking. She also desperately needed food, yet all she could find after rummaging through the cupboards was a measly tin of cat food. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but her stomach growled in protest. She had a pet kitty at home and remembered how much she liked it, so she thought that maybe it wouldn’t hurt her. It’s only for one night. She needed something, anything.

Tossing the tin into the garbage after consuming it all, she saw a door with shelves behind it. A perfect hiding spot, she thought. She quickly searched the house until she found a small blanket and pillow and proceeded to take it into the cupboard with her as there was a small space at the bottom. She prayed for several moments and then settled down. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep due to being overly exhausted. 

A sharp thud awoke her from her slumber and she whipped her hand to her mouth to keep quiet.

“Hey, Tony, imma look in here kay?” a man hushed. 

Every step he took as he searched the room shook the ground. Suddenly he stopped moving. Her heart began to race furiously until the door sprung open, causing her to scream and attempt to make a run for it. It was no use. He grabbed her before she even took two steps. He carelessly dragged her out of the room and down the stairs of the farmhouse.

“Dave, you found the lil bastard?!” a large man said appearing in the doorway. He laughed darkly. 

“You bet I di- shut up, dammit!” he hissed as he tied a piece of cloth over her mouth to shut her up.

“We takin her back to the others?” he asked, rather courteously shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah. Lets get the hell out of here.”

As the men dragged her away, she caught a glimpse of a silhouette through the trees. It was hard to make out through her tears, but she tried screaming out to whoever it was holding what looked to be a crossbow. 

She screamed, and she screamed, and she screamed, but her voice went unheard, her prayers unanswered.


End file.
